


【RS】Eric生日賀文

by starwithmoon4ever



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever
Summary: 2年前的生日賀文，搬運工而已😂😂
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung
Kudos: 1





	【RS】Eric生日賀文

下午三時了，晸赫終於從睡夢中起來，打開手機，發現了不同大大小小的生日祝福簡訊， 有來自家人的， 有來自朋友的，也當然有來自成員們的……

神話山!!🍊🍊 (6) ⬅成員群組  
先鎬: 親愛的Eric哥，happy birthday!🎂❤明天見~ (09:34)  
玟峰: 生日快樂~ 我的好兄弟😙 (11:23)  
忠載:哥，祝你生日快樂🎉愛你喲 🐥💕 (13:56)  
烔完:Eric,又大一歲了，要多註意身體，……(略) (14:26)  
先鎬:烔完哥，你寫就麼長，Eric哥不會看的😂 (14:38)

怎麼沒有晸赫的親親弼教呢……？

明明昨天晚上……弼教拉著晸赫組隊打新出的遊戲機。一整晚在打電動到半夜三點才放晸赫睡，晸赫想:明明我還問了他今天是什麼日子呢？他回答他知道的…… 呀~應該是弼教還沒起床而已，再等等好了。

就這樣晸赫的生日也快要過去了，「叮！」晸赫馬上拿起手機，上面有弼教剛傳來的訊息:限你五分鐘到我家，不要問。

晸赫馬上把外套穿上，乘升降機飛奔到弼教家。晸赫到了門口，按了門鈴幾次， 裏面的主人也沒有要開門的意思， 剛想要再按，裏面便傳出喊聲:「文晸赫， 你不知道密碼嗎 ？自己按密碼進來！」果然是神話的主唱，嗓子不是蓋的。晸赫很自然地按下密碼：19791343

怎麼了？弼教在哪？「彗星，你在睡房嗎？」剛走到房門，看見上面貼了便條紙：禮物在裡面，要蛋糕還是₩₩(劃了很多遍)我？

晸赫嘴角立即上揚，「教教，我進來啦~」 把門打開就看見弼教用被子把自己蓋著，「我還以為你忘了我呢~」「我怎麼會忘……」弼教馬上便被吻著了，一個甜蜜的夜晚就在此展開。

下麵的自己腦補吧…///羞///

♡END♡


End file.
